La nueva vida de Ranma
by Kachorro
Summary: Ranma Saotome se canso de los problemas que tiene gracias a los compromisos que había echo su padre en el pasado y toma la decisión de irse de la casa de la Familia Tendo, pero gracias a esa elección muchas cosas cambiaran comenzando una nueva vida con sus seres queridos en una aldea llamada Konoha. RanmaHarem... NarutoHarem. mayores de 17 contenido explicito cap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí Kachorro con un Crossover de Ranma ½ y Naruto el cual espero sea de su agrado, tanto Ranma como Naruto tendrán un Harem… la chicas ya las tengo seleccionadas y debo decir que en estos no participan Akane, Sakura ni Hinata. Como siempre no meresco todo el credito de las historias que hago ya que recibo orientación e ideas de mi amigo y maestro Kamen Rider Predator.

No soy dueño de los personajes, escenarios y situaciones originales de ambos animes, yo cree este fanfic sin fines de lucro con el solo hecho de entretenerlos.

Nota…

Personaje hablando - bla bla bla

Personaje Pensando ¨bla bla bla¨

Television, Carta u otras cosas ajenas - **bla, bla, bla-**

1.- Revelación

Es una tarde como cualquiera en Nereima y esto se puede notar en su cielo Naranja, no faltaba mucho para que las primeras estrellas se aparecieran, pero lo importante es todo es absolutamente normal en esta ciudad.

- ¡AAAAAH! -grita un chico de camisa roja estilo chino mientras volaba por los aires mientras se dirigía a un estanque de agua fría-.

- ¡Ranma Baka! ¡TE ODIO! -grito Akane al momento de sacarlo volando con su enorme mazo- ese pervertido inútil -menciono la chica de pelo azabache negro, la cual traía un vestido amarillo, esta se encontraba enojada mientras caminaba molesta al Dojo como era costumbre después de una de sus peleas-

- Nononononono todo menos a… -SPLASH callo en el pequeño estanque de la casa, desde el fondo de este se pueden ver pequeñas burbujas subían a la superficie- ¡aaaaaa esta fría! -grito una pelirroja que salía del pequeño estanque, ella vestía una camiseta roja china que se miraba muy abultada del busto, sus ojos azules tenían una sombra morada por encima de sus parpados, su piel era tan blanca como una nube y tenia unos pantalones azules- esa marimacho, ¿Por qué demonios es tan violenta? ¡NO SE POR QUE SIEMPRE YO TENGO LA CULPA SI TU ERES EL QUE ARRUINO MI VIDA! -le grito al panda que estaba descansando en el dojo-

- [ Estoy ocupado no me molestes ] -expreso el panda por medio de un letrero mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados-

- ¿Cómo que ocupado? si siempre te la pasas durmiendo y jugando Shoji con el señor Tendo -grito agarrando al panda del pelaje-

- ruar -expreso el panda con una gota tras su nuca- [No te lo tomes a mal Ranma] - saco otro letrero mientras la pelirroja tenia un tic por la respuesta-

- si yo sufriré, ¡TU TAMBIEN SUFRIRAS! -grito la chica mientras pateaba al panda el cual salio volando, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras mantenía su mirada molesta-

Bufo molesta mientras se sentaba en el suelo del Dojo Tendo, se puso a pensar en las cosas que sucedían por las estupidas ideas de su padre. Nunca entendió por que era que le pasaban cosas malas hasta que sintió un liquido caliente recorrer su cuerpo, el cual volvió a ser el de un hombre de nuevo, miro para atrás y miro a Kasumi sonriendo con una tetera en mano y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. La Tendo vestía un vestido color vino, una camisa manga larga amarilla y su clásico mandil blanco.

Se sembró un silencio relajante mientras los primeros grillos comenzaban a hacer sus ruidos y el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer, ambos estaban en el dojo disfrutando su compañía y del agradable silencio mientras la castaña terminaba de curar cada una de las heridas del joven Saotome.

A los pocos minutos Kasumi termino de limpiar y curar lo golpes que Akane le había dado a Ranma, se sentía molesta con su hermana pues esta vez no se había medido, Ranma tenia unos moretones en la espalda y se notaba que le dolía cuando tocaban sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Muchas gracias Kasumi, eres la única que es realmente amable conmigo en este lugar -expreso Ranma sin dejar de ver hacia el estanque mientras la chica se sonrojaba ante este halago para después dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Ranma-

- No te preocupes Ranma-kun, cualquier cosa cuentas con mi ayuda -le respondió Kasumi mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín, luego ella noto que el chico de la cola de caballo ponía de nuevo esa expresión de molestia- ¿te encuentras bien?

- No Kasumi, no me encuentro bien -dijo Ranma- ya estoy harto de que gracias a mi padre me meta en estos problemas. Primero fue lo del compromiso para unir ambas escuelas sin ni siquiera contármelo para que después lleguen todas esas chicas que dicen que estoy comprometidas con ellas por un arreglo entre su padre y el mío -luego cómenos a apretar los puños con mucha fuerza- y como siempre Akane piensa a gritarme sin dejarme explicar lo que pasa para después mandarme a volar de un golpe. Sinceramente ya estoy harto de todo esto.

- Te entiendo, últimamente Akane se apuesto demasiado agresiva desde que empezaron a llegar esas chicas -decía Kasumi que dejo a un lado el botiquín para sentarse junto con Ranma- creo que el tío Genma tiene culpa por lo que pasas. Tal vez seria bueno que conversaras con el sobre el problema -propuso la castaña-

- Problema, ¿como puedo hablar con el si a la primera oportunidad que tengo de hablar con el se trasforma en panda? -grito un poco histérico sobresaltando a Kasumi-

- Pues trata de hablar con mi padre, el quizás te pueda ayudar -decía la castaña un poco nerviosa-

- no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, siempre que menciono algo del ¨compromiso¨ se pone a llorar y decir que solo le hago daño a Akane -menciono frustrado-

Kasumi no dijo nada ya que era cierto, tanto su padre con el de Ranma habían echo el compromiso sin ni siquiera pensarlo o consultarlo con sus hijos. Lo único que podía hacer es poner una mano en el hombre del joven para darle apoyo, desde hace mucho tiempo Kasumi tenia fuertes sentimientos por el y le dolía al verlo tan molesto.

- Escucha Ranma-kun, tarde o temprano todo se arreglara -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que el chico de la cola de caballo pensó que ya no podía seguir esperando-.

- No Kasumi, ya me canse de esperar, ya me canse de estar soportando todo esto... ahora mismo tome una decisión -decía Ranma para luego levantarse- me iré del Dojo, si Akane dice que me odia, es mejor que se termine el compromiso -sin decir mas se retira del lugar dejando a Kasumi muy impactada por la noticia y a la vez su corazo comenzó a doler al saber que Ranma de iría del Dojo-.

- ¡Espera, ¿como que te vas? tu nunca has huido de los problemas! -decía la castaña mientras seguía a Ranma-.

- No estoy huyendo de nada, solo hago lo que debía haber echo desde hace tiempo -dijo el pelinegro que entro a su habitación, a tomar su mochila de viaje y empezar a guardar su ropa- no me importa si me llaman cobarde por dejar la casa, quiero tomar mi propio camino... ¡al diablo con el compromiso y al diablo con mi padre! ¡Quiero ser libre sin que nadie me diga lo que haga o lo que tengo que hacer! -grito el sacándose toda esa rabia que tenia por dentro y eso provoco que Kasumi se comenzará a desesperar, no quería que su Ranma se fuera y la dejara sola-.

- No...no...¡No Ranma-kun, no te vayas, no me dejes! -decía para luego abrazar al pelinegro y aferrarse a el. Esa acción dejo mas que sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando- ¡por favor... quédate conmigo Ranma-kun... yo no podía soportar si te vas de la casa!

- Kasumi -menciono impactado por la forma de actuar de la Tendo, mientras sentía una extraña sensación de culpa al verla en ese estado-

- Antes de que te vayas... necesito decirte algo...algo que he querido decirte -dijo Kasumi mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelinegro- desde hace tiempo tu me gustas y mucho, pero no quería decirlo por Akane y el compromiso -declaro ella dejando a Ranma en silencio, no podía creer que Kasumi tenia sentimientos por el-.

A Ranma le callo como un Balde de agua fría, 5 martillazos de Akane, 4 Happodaikarin del maestro y varias cachetadas de las que daba su padre cuando estaba en panda esta confesión de la Tendo mayor.

- Ka-kasumi... esto, ¿esto es de verdad? -pregunto asombrado-

- Cada palabra que digo viene de mi corazón al igual que esto -Kasumi se acerco al pelinegro para darle un beso en los labios, cosa que dejo shockeado al peleador de artes marciales, pero a la vez ese beso era calido y decidió corresponderle mientras abrazaba a Kasumi y la vez profundizar el beso, pasaron unos minutos en que ambos jóvenes se separaron para recuperar el oxigeno y se miraba el uno a otro- siempre quise darte mi primer beso -declaro la castaña bastante sonrojada-.

- eso me halaga Kasumi, eres una chica muy linda pero… ¿que hay del doctor Tofu? pensé que ustedes tenían una relación -pregunto confundido-

- El doctor y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas, es alguien extraño y divertido pero -decía ella para acodar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro- yo te amo a ti Ranma-kun, yo- yo no sabría que hacer si tu te vas.

- Kasumi, esto es algo inesperado -menciono el pelinegro, pues esta declaración le había movido muchos planes, Kasumi era alguien especial para el y ahora con su confesión no sabia como actuar-

- Se que es algo repentino pero de verdad te amo, solo dame una oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado -le pidió Kasumi al hombre que amaba mientras que el pelinegro se sentía feliz por esas palabras-.

- Yo... Esta bien Kasumi te daré esa oportunidad, no por que eres la única que a sido amable desde que llegue, si no por que yo también te quiero mucho y deberás me gustaría darme una oportunidad contigo, así que prometo regresar por ti cuando tenga un lugar estable donde podamos vivir juntos- respondió el pelinegro mientras la tomaba por los hombros- pero entiende que ya no puedo seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Akane o mi padre -respondió Ranma con una voz un tanto cansada-

- Entonces me iré contigo -dijo las castaña con determinación dejando en shock a Ranma-.

- Kasumi... pero yo, yo no podría arriesgarte, no me perdonaría si algo malo llegara a pasarte -dijo el chico mirando a la castaña con una mirada llena de amor y preocupacion-

Kasumi Pov

Enserio se preocupa por mi, y me dio una oportunidad que feliz me siento. Lo siento por Akane, ella acaba de perder a un hombre en verdad bueno, no se como es que se la pasaba golpeándolo... mas sin embargo no quiero que me deje, no puedo permitirlo, solo tengo una opcion.

Fin Pov

- No te preocupes por mi, se que te tendré a mi lado para protegerme -dijo Kasumi para volver a besar a Ranma quien le devolvía el beso y separarse- pero hay un pequeño problema ¿como lograremos irnos sin que los demás sospechen? -pregunto preocupada por su hermana Nabiki que era muy curiosa-

- Kasumi estas segura des esto... ¿que pasara con tu familia? -pregunto Ranma pues sabía que la familia Tendo era muy unida-

- Ellos estarán bien, Nabiki se encarga del dinero de la casa, no hay de que preocuparse -respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿pero aun esta el problema de como poder escapar?

- bueno tengo un plan, que para mi disgusto deberemos seguir pues yo pensaba marcharme hasta dentro de unos días -declaro el Saotome mientras la castaña se emocionaba- juntare el dinero necesario para conseguir dos boletos de barco e irnos lejos -dijo Ranma mientras Kasumi lo abrazaba con emoción-

- De acuerdo, pero no creas que lo harás solo, yo también te ayudare en juntar el dinero suficiente -dijo Kasumi con determinación- ahora los dos estamos juntos y nada nos separara -declaro con emoción mientras volvía a besar a Ranma, con la luna como testigo de su amor-

Después de que Kasumi declaro su amor a Ranma y que el la aceptara, muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar en la Casa Tendo. Los primeros días parecían normales, aunque durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, Kasumi servia muy poca comida a Akane, su padre y al tío Genma mientras que a su pareja le servia tres veces la cantidad de antes. Ese detalle llamaba a atención de la familia y más de la forma en que la castaña trataba al pelinegro.

Ranma por su parte estaba mas activo que antes pues después de la escuela este se iba por otro camino ignorando a Akane lo cual causaba que esta le gritar o se deprimiera, esto no pasaba desapercibido por nadie de los que conocían a Ranma pues este desaparecía de la vista de todos y a veces faltaba a clases lo cual molestaba a la señorita Hinako la cual decía que castigaría a Ranma por su rebeldía. El joven Saotome comenzó a llegar a la hora de la cena y después de eso se ofrecía a lavar los platos por Kasumi, lo cual también tenía muy confundidos a los miembros de la familia.

Ahora nos encontramos en el Neko Haten donde la abuela persuadió a Ranma de llegar a comer ahí pues ya era algo tarde y seguro que se moría de hambre, el Saotome acepto pues comida gratis era comida gratis, así que entro al establecimiento donde Shampoo lo guío a una mesa donde ya le tenia un Té servido, al poco rato Shampoo se retiro a la cocina donde la abuela estaba cocinando.

- ¿Todo listo Shampoo? -pregunto la anciana de corta estatura mientras miraba la sopa-

- parecer que si bis abuelita, con esto Airen amar Shampoo -río la joven amazona mientras mezclaba la sopa-

- bueno por que no vas a hacerle compañía al yerno, yo esperare a que la sopa se enfríe un poco y después te llamare -ordeno la anciana-

- si bis abuelita -dijo mientras salía la de pelo púrpura-

La anciana se puso a inspeccionar con cuidado todos los ingredientes, pues esta vez Ranma se enamoraría de su nieta, mas sin embargo recordó que el ultimo ingrediente estaba en su habitación así que decidió ir por el dejando la sopa sola. Fueron pocos los segundos que esta estuvo sola pues...

- Jajajaja encontré una formula que hará que Ranma tenga gases, con eso Shampoo se alejara de el y vendrá conmigo -dijo risueño el atolondrado mientras comenzaba a agregar los ingredientes causando que la sopa burbujeara para después ponerse normal- ¿pero que paso? -pregunto acomodándose los anteojos- parece ser que tenia el libro alrevés… bah no importa mínimo haré que Ranma se enferme soy un genio -exclamo saliendo de la cocina pues la vieja amazona ya regresaba-

La anciana subió al mueble y miro la sopa tal y como la dejo…

- es ahora o nunca -dijo poniendo unas raíces que al contacto con el líquido se deshicieron-

La anciana llamo a Shampoo y esta llevo el plato de sopa a Ranma el cual comenzó a comer con mucho gusto la sopa, mas sin embargo cuando estaba a medio plato su mueca de gusto cambio por una de dolor que fue notada rápidamente por las amazonas.

- ¨Qué pasa, por que me… me duele el abdomen¨ -pensó con dolor mientras se tomaba el estomago con su rostro lleno de dolor-

- ¡AIREN! - grito preocupada Shampoo- Airen ¿que pasar? ¡BIS ABUELA! -grito aterrada la amazona-

- ¿Que pasa niña? ¿Qué le sucede al Yerno? -menciono mirando a Ranma retorcerse de dolor-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MI PLAN RESULTO JAJAJAJAJAJA TOMA ESO SAOTOME, ESO TE PASA POR ROBARME A SHAMPOO -menciono Muse riéndose de Ranma mientras Shampoo y la abuela se molestaran con el chico pato-

- Shampoo lleva al Yerno a su casa yo castigare a Musse -ordeno la anciana-

- esta bien abuelita, pero dejarme algo que golpear cuando yo llegar -dijo Shampoo- ooh Airen yo sentirlo mucho, yo no saber que esto pasar -dijo Shampoo mientras lo recargaba en su espalda y se lo llevaba al Dojo Tendo.

Shampoo corría preocupada con Ranma en su espalda, fueron solo cuestión de minutos en los cuales tardo en llegar al dojo pero nunca espero encontrarse con esa persona.

- Vaya pero si es Shampoo, Shaaaampoooo mi amor dame un besoooo -grito un hombre Pulga que se arrojo a la amazona que solo lo esquivo-

- Maestro Happosai no molestar, Airen en mal estado -dijo Shampoo enojada-

- Que le paso a Ranma, a ya se el quiso robar tu ropa interior y tu lo dejaste en ese estado, este muchacho me decepciona, necesita ser mas sigiloso -expreso sentándose y cruzado de brazos-

- Eso no pasar -dijo nerviosa la amazona- Ranma enfermo por culpa Musse tonto.

- que decepción… dejarse ganar por alguien tan patético como Musse -dijo soltando el humo de su pipa- ¡ESPERA SHAMPOO ¿Y MI BESO?! -grito el maestro pues se distrajo y la amazona ya se había ido- ¿no es justo por que nadie me quiere? -menciono el anciano con los ojos humedecidos-

Shampoo decidió ignorarlo y pasar de largo al maestro para después caer frente a la sala donde los miembros de la familia Tendo y el señor Saotome estaban por ponerse a comer.

- ¿Shampoo que haces aquí? - pregunto Nabiki mirando a la amazona- ¿que le paso a

Ranma? -pregunto la Tendo-

- Airen enfermar por sopa contaminada por Musse, así que yo traer aquí -dijo la amazona mientras Akane se molestaba-

- SI CLARO, SEGURO TU Y RANMA ESTABAN HACIENDO COSAS PERVERTIDAS JUNTOS, PERO NO ME IMPORTA HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN VERDAD P-CHAN - dijo la chica al cerdito que traía en brazos-

- Kui Kui -menciono el cerdito mirando molesto a Ranma-

- TU NO SABER NADA AKANE, TU DEBER APRENDER A ESCUCHAR Y DESPUES JUSGAR -dijo molesta Shampoo-

Akane ante este comentario se molesto y estaba apunto de lanzarse encima de Shampoo, pero fue detenida por una voz preocupada.

- ¡RANMA -KUN!- grito Kasumi la cual corrió y empujo a Akane la cual callo al suelo sentada- Ranma -kun, Ranma -kun háblame -dijo tomando su rostro muy preocupada- Tiene temperatura, Shampoo acompáñame -dijo la chica guiando a la amazona a su habitación-

- ¿Kasumi que esta pasando? - pregunto el hombre del Bigote extrañado por su hija- Kasumi respóndeme -grito el hombre pero su hija había subido las escaleras con Shampoo detrás de ella-

Una vez en la habitación de la Tendo mayor, recostaron a Ranma el se quejaba de dolor, le quitaron la camisa y lo arroparon con una manta, todos habían seguido a esas dos pues era extraño su comportamiento.

- ¿Shampoo que sucedió? -pregunto Kasubi muy preocupada mientras miraba a Ranma-

- Bueno yo invitar Airen a comer y Musse contaminar sopa que comer Aire -dijo la chica amazona- Musse pagar caro eso.

- necesitamos Agua para Bajar su fiebre - menciono Kasumi mientras Genma entraba corriendo con una cubeta de agua en manos-

- No te preocupes hijo aquí esta tu padre y te quitara la temperatura con un buen balde de Agua fría -expreso el hombre dejándole caer el agua fría al chico-

Para sorpresa de todos Ranma no había cambiado en absoluto seguía siendo un hombre y sobre todo dejo de quejarse de dolor debía al agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero que demonios hizo este muchacho? encontró la cura -tomo a Ranma de los hombros y lo sacudió- ¡Ranma muchacho levántate es tu deber como hijo hacer feliz a tu padre y decirme como te curaste de tu maldición! -gritaba el hombre que fue detenido por un puñetazo bastante inesperado-

- Tío Genma le agradecería que no haga eso, Ranma kun sigue inconciente -menciono apartando el puño del rostro de Genma mientras tenia una vena punzante en su frente-

Las cosas en el dojo de la familia Tendo eran muy extrañas pues Ranma dejaba de pelearse con todos y regresaba tarde, pero lo mas extraño fue que Kasumi golpeo a Genma, ahora si esto estaba demasiado raro. Ranma comenzó a despertar con dolor de cabeza, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

- Ranma/Airen - expresaron la Tendo y la amazona-

- ¿En donde estoy? -pregunto desorientado- ¿por que estoy empapado de agua fría? -pregunto sintiendo sus húmedas ropas frías por el líquido-

- shhh no te sobre esfuerces todo esta bien Ranma, estas en mi habitación -dijo Kasumi que lo ayudaba a sentarse con mucho cuidado- y tu padre te mojo para que se te quitara la temperatura -dijo la Tendo-

- ese viejo loco -dijo fastidiado - un minuto el agua se siente fría ¿como es que me mojo con agua fría y no cambie? - se pregunto inspeccionándose a fondo-

- auchi, mi cabecita me duele -dijo una voz desconocida, pero se notaba que era de una niña pequeña por su tono de voz-

Todos se extrañaron y comenzaron a buscar al portador de esa voz, pero no lo encontraban hasta que miraron en dirección de Ranma donde un bulto se movía para después dejar ver una pequeña cabeza roja.

- ¿Ranma? -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver a la pequeña la cual llevaba puesta la camisa de Ranma-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno amigos es de noche, son las 23:49 y estoy cansado, pero no importa les traigo el capitulo dos el cual espero que disfruten.

Cap 2

El silencio en la habitación no estaba de más, pues ahora mismo todos miraban con duda a la versión femenina de Ranma, pero lo más raro es que esta era pequeña y parecía una niña de unos 6 años de edad. El que no dejaran de verla hizo que la pequeña actuara de forma nerviosa haciendo lo único que pudo hacer por instinto, esconderse detrás de Ranma mientras sacaba su cabeza para ver que todas las miradas seguían en ella.

- ¿Pero que demonios paso? -exclamo Akane saliendo del shock- ¿Cómo es que hay una versión de Ranma y como una niña? -menciono la Tendo menor incrédula a los hechos-

- ¡ES LA CHICA AKUMA, ANIKI TENGO MIEDO!- grito la pequeña pelirroja aforrándose a Ranma, pues parecía que le tenía miedo a Akane-

- ¿ANIKI? -contesto Ranma mientras levantaba su brazo derecho pues la pequeña se aferro a su costado derecho con fuerza-

- ¿CÓMO QUE AKUMA? -grito Akane asustando más a la niña que abrazo con los ojos cerrados a Ranma-

- Akane no grites, la estas asustando -menciono Kasumi intentando que su hermana se calmara pues la pequeña se miraba muy nerviosa-

- Pero Kasumi ¿Cómo no me voy a molestar si ella me dijo Akuma? -grito Akane muy molesta-

- Akane puedo escucharte perfectamente, no necesitas gritar. Además es una niña no creo que debas ser dura con ella -explico Kasumi mirando a la niña que parecía tener uno años de edad-

- Pero ella… -intento defenderse la Tendo menor-

- Pero que pequeña tan linda se parece a Ranma -kun cuando se moja con agua fría -dijo Kasumi mientras la niña se acercaba a ella- ¿tienes nombre pequeña? -pregunto la Tendo mayor a la pequeña-

- … - negó con la cabeza de forma tímida, haciendo que Kasumi sonriera pues ver a la pequeña con la camiseta de Ranma puesta le daba una imagen de ternura, sobretodo si las mangas de esta le quedaban largas y apenas se podía ver la punta de sus dedos-

- ESTO ES ESTUPENDO, AHORA QUE RANMA SE CASARA CON AKANE PUEDO COMPROMETER A ESTA PEQUEÑA CON ALGUIEN RICO, MI VIDA ESTA ASEGURADA JAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reírse como loco el patriarca Saotome para después ser callado por un poderoso golpe en el rostro, con el cual termino estrellado en un muro dejando como responsable a Ranma-

- ARRUINASTE MI VIDA, NO ARRUINARAS LA DE ELLA, RANKO ESTA BAJO MI PROTECCION -expreso Ranma mirando a su padre el cual temía los anteojos rotos, la nariz rota y el labio sangrando -

-MUCHACHO MAL AGRADECIDO, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A TU POBRE PADRE? YO SOLO ESTOY VIENDO POR TU BIEN -grito furioso el hombre panda levantándose mientras se limpiaba la sangre-

- ¿POR MI BIEN? O ¿POR TU BIEN? QUE CONTAL DE NO TRABAJAR ME COMPROMEISTE CON LA HIJA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO PARA PODER VIVIR SIN PREOCUPACIONES -contesto Ranma furioso cosa que asombro a los Tendo y a la chica amazona, pues nunca lo habían visto así de molesto con su padre- ESTAS ADVERTIDO ¨PADRE¨ HACERCATE A RANKO Y TE DARE UNA PALIZA -sentencio mientras salía de la habitación tomando a la niña en brazos la cual no dejaba de verlo con curiosidad y felicidad. Mientras le seguían Kasumi y Shampoo con una expresión de preocupación pues Ranma había estallado.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación Ranma decidió ir a la sala donde sentó a la niña frente a el y el se sentó frente a ella, el chico pudo apreciar que la niña tenia puesta su camiseta roja la cual le quedaba como un vestido, sonrío pues la pequeña pelirroja se miraba muy adorable con la camiseta grande y mas con esos enormes ojos azules que no dejaban de verlo.

- ¿Tu eres yo? -pregunto Ranma a la pequeña, la cual lo miraba con mucha curiosidad-

- no se Aniki -menciono la pequeña- tengo miedo y estoy confundida -dijo la niña bajando la cabeza-

- Esto es muy extraño ¿que pudo haber pasado para que te hayas separado de mí? -pregunto Ranma mirando a la pequeña-

- no se -respondió con su tierna voz-

- ¿puedo llamarte Ranko? -pregunto de nuevo Ranma recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña-

- así me llamaste tu Aniki, cuando estábamos con Genma -baka -dijo la pequeña haciendo reír a Ranma por como se refería a su padre-

- eres agradable pequeña… dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? -pregunto el chico-

- así -dijo mostrando los 5 dedos de su mano dando a entender que ella tenía 5 años-

En ese instante apareció Kasumi junto con Shampoo las cuales habían escuchado un poco de la platica.

- ¡NEKO HIME! -grito feliz la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a una shokeada shampoo- Aniki ¿cuando veremos a Okonomiyaki -hime? -pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿recuerdas a los demás? -pregunto Ranma curioso -

- si mira -agarro unos colores y una hoja, la niña tardo unos minutos pues comenzó a pintar en esta dejando a los jóvenes extrañados por su comportamiento- este es Genma -baka -señalo al panda- el es Nakimushi -san (llorón) -refiriéndose a Soun- aquí esta Don´yoku -chan (señorita avara) -señalo a Nabiki- Nomi -oji san (abuelo pulga) -refiriéndose a Happosai- Akuma (demonio) -señalo a una Akane con colmillos y de cabeza muy grande- también esta Neko -hime -señalo a Shampoo- Okonomiyaki -hime , Kuno -baka,Kyōjin -san (lunática) -dijo señalando a una chica de bañador verde- y Teshin -hime -dijo señalando a Kasumi la cual se sonrojo por como la llamo la niña.

- tu dibujar bonito -dijo Shampoo sonriendo-

- dibujas muy bonito Ranko -chan -halagó Kasumi haciendo sonreír a la pequeña pelirroja-

- gracias -respondió la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¨a mi aun me sigue pareciendo muy extraño esto, ¿Cómo se abra separado de mi? -pensó Ranma sin dejar de ver a la pequeña¨- bueno eso es lo de menos, ahora ya no me trasformare en chica eso es lo mejor -dijo sonriendo-

- ¨eso querer decir que Airen dejar de ser chica gracias a sopa Musse¨ -pensó la chica gato- Airen yo tener que irme, deber hacer cosas importantes así yo verte mañana -dijo sonriendo para después correr fuera de la sala y saltar la barda de los Tendo-

- Aniki ¿podemos ir a ver a Okonomiyaki -hime? -pregunto de nuevo la pequeña Ranko-

- bueno tengo un poco de hambre y hace mucho que no visito a Ukyo -en ese instante Ranma recibió un codazo de las costillas por parte de Kasumi quien parecía un poco celosa-

- ¿que les parece si los acompaño? -sugirió Kasumi con una sonrisa, lo cual alegro a la pequeña-

- si vamos Aniki -menciono emocionada la pequeña la cual agarro de la mano a Ranma-

- pero antes, no puedes estar semidesnuda Ranko -chan, vamos sígueme, tal vez tengo algo que te quede bien -menciono la castaña mientras tomaba a Ranko en sus brazos y se la llevaba- Ranma kun ya regresamos -menciono mientras salían de la sala.

Al cabo de 20 minutos regresaron ambas dejando asombrado a Ranma pues ahora la pequeña Ranko tenia una ropa silmilar a la que llevaba el, una camisa china de color rojo y un pantalón azul.

- bueno ahora si podemos irnos -dijo Kasumi, quien habia tomado a la pequeña Ranko de la mano para evitar que se perdiera-

- ¿y adonde van exactamente? -pregunto Akane que recién entraba a la sala-

- bueno Ranma Kun me debe unos Okonomiyakis así que iremos a con Ukyo a comer -dijo Kasumi-

- ¿pero y la cena? Ya casi estaba lista Kashumi-pregunto la Tendo menor-

- estoy segura que puedes encargarte de ello, nos vamos Ranma -kun -respondió Kasumi mientras salía junto a Ranma y Ranko dejando sin que decir a Akane-

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en la fresca noche, llevaban de la mano a la pequeña Ranko, a simple vista quien los viera podían decir que eran una joven y hermosa familia dando un paseo nocturno.

- ¨que feliz me siento, yo y Ranma -kun paseando juntos con la pequeña Ranko, no puedo esperar para que formemos nuestra familia¨ -pensaba Kasumi con la mirada pérdida, mientras se imaginaba a ella misma como madre de 3 niños mientras Ranko crecía junto con ellos-

- miren ya llegamos al U -chan´s -señalo Ranma-

Al momento en que Ranma hablo, Kasumi se decepciono pues la sacaron de su burbuja de felicidad, Ranma noto esto y la tomo por la cintura asombrando a la castaña que se sonrojo ante las acciones de su novio no oficial.

- ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Recuerda que pronto nos iremos -dijo Ranma dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de Kasumi, acto que la hizo sonreír-

Una vez que entraron al local, se dieron cuenta de que Ukyo al parecer no estaba tras la plancha.

- ¿Ukyo? -hablo Ranma esperando una respuesta-

- ¿Ranma eres tu? En un momento te atiendo -dijo desde la cocina- Bienvenidos al U-chan´s, hola Ranma pasa y siéntate -menciono una hermosa castaña de largo cabello lacio, tenia un pequeño Kimono morado con y unas medias moradas, sobre su cabeza habían listón amarrado como moño-.

- hola Ukyo muy buenas noches -saludo Kasumi entrando junto a Ranma-

- hola Kasumi, es raro verte por estos rumbos -dijo Ukyo al ver a la mayor de los Tendo en su local-

- es que Ranma -kun me debe unos Okonomiyakis de calamar -respondió Kasumi sonriendo-

- pues pasen y los tendrán en un momento - menciono Ukyo con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba su plancha-

En ese momento Ukyo miro que en medio de Ranma y Kasumi estaba una pequeña pelirroja que no dejaba de sonreírle.

- ¡aaaaah! -grito asustada mientras señalaba a la pelirroja- ¡es una Chibi Ran -chan! -grito la cocinera un poco alterada-

- hola Okonomiyaki -hime -saludo la pequeña dejando pálida a la pobre Kuonji-

Una vez que la Kuonji logro calmarse, decidió terminar con los pedidos y le sirvió comida a sus tres visitantes. La joven cocinera miraba a la pequeña comer muy alegre su Okonomiyaki sin poder creer que fuera verdad que Ranma ya no tenia maldición encima, incluso lo mojo con agua fría lo cual molesto a Ranma por que lo tomo desprevenido.

- no puedo creer que te liberaras de la maldición, me alegro mucho por ti Ranma, ahora si podremos casarnos -dijo sonriendo mientras Ranma sonreía nervioso y Kasumi clavaba las uñas en el mostrador dejando unas ligeras líneas-

- huy que torpe soy lo siento Ukyo -menciono con esa sonrisa angelical que tanto la caracterizaba-

- ¿eh Kasumi te sientes bien? -pregunto confundida por la actitud de la castaña lo cual no era común en ella-

- si no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco mareada pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte -menciono la castaña mayor-

- bueno Ranma ¿cuando nos casaremos? -pregunto sonriendo mientras abrazaba e Ranma-

- Ranma -kun, por que no le dices a… Ukyo que me juraste amor hace unas noches -menciono Kasumi jalando a Ranma lo cual provoco que Ukyo lo soltara y la Tendo mayor abrazara al heredero Saotome-

- ¿que? ¿Dime que no es verdad Ranma? -menciono la Kuonji esperando que fuera mentira-

- pues… -hablo algo nervioso-

- Ranma por favor -dijo Ukyo-

- ¿y si comparten a Nii -san? -pregunto con un tono ingenuo la pequeña-

Esto provoco que las dos chicas se sonrojaran por dicha propuesta que nunca esperaron, mientras que Ranma al estar tanto tiempo con Happosai termino imaginándose viviendo con Kasumi y Ukyo como sus dos esposas, sacudió su cabeza, el maestro lo estaba volviendo un pervertido.

- Ranma -kun ¿po-por qu-que no vas co-con Ranko -chan fuera un momento? -pregunto Kasumi-

- Kasumi creo que si hablaran de mi, lo mejor será que yo este presente -menciono Ranma un poco indignado-

- Ranma, te sales o te saco - amenazo Ukyo usando su espátula, pues si Kasumi y ella iban a hablar de lo que creía, seria mejor que Ranma no estuviera por que le daría mucha vergüenza-

- como si pudieras hacerlo -reto el Saotome mientras se paraba y se ponía en pose de combate-

- Aniki quiero ir al Parque que esta enfrente -dijo la pequeña Ranko jalándolo de la ropa-

- Pero yo estaba por -en ese momento Ranma miro los enormes y azules ojos de la pequeña y termino siendo derrotado- Esta bien vamos Ranko -chan -menciono el chico mientras llevaba a la niña al parque-

Al ver esto ambas chicas suspiraron, pues Ranko parecía que si lograba convencer a Ranma cuando se ponía difícil.

- este… y… que… ¿que haremos? -pregunto muy nerviosa Ukyo-

- bueno… yo amo a Ranma -kun y estoy segura que tu tambien -menciono Kasumi desviando el rostro-

- estoy segura que piensas que solo quiero a Ranma por que mi padre y su padre nos comprometieron, pero a decir verdad Ranma es de las pocas personas que me quiere como soy, desde pequeño siempre fue un rival que deteste, pero nuestra amistad seguía ahí -explico Ukyo- el día que el señor Saotome me abandono, pensé que Ranma se olvidaría de mi, pero me demostró lo contrario pues el si me recordaba -dijo la Kuonji con una sonrisa-

- desde que Ranma llego a casa siempre lo creí una persona agradable, terco, pero muy agradable. Yo pensé que el no me aceptaría por ser mayor que el, pero me demostró lo contrario cuando le rebele mis sentimientos -dijo la Tendo mayor muy contenta-

- Al parecer, ambas fuimos cautivadas por 'nuestro' Ranma -menciono Ukyo con un gran sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir. Kasumi se puso igual que la cocinera-.

- Tienes razón en eso -respondió la Tendo- sabes...creo que la idea de... de compartir a Ranma-kun no seria una mala idea -Ukyo abrió los ojos al oír eso- el ha sufrido bastante por los errores de su padre por comprometerlo con varias chicas que no conoce.

- Y no hay que hablar de la histérica de tu hermana... sin ofender -menciono Ukyo-

- No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre de que digan que Akane tiene mal genio. A decir verdad, también pienso lo mismo -añadió ella con una sonrisa- bueno...¿Y que dices... aceptarías c...compartir a Ranma-kun?

- Acepto... lo que sea para estar con Ranma y hacerlo feliz -respondió Ukyo para estrechar su mano con la de Kasumi para cerrar el trato- pero tengo una duda ¿que pasara con Shampoo?

- Tendremos que hablar con ella al respecto sobre...-

- ¡AAAAAAAHH! -fue el grito de terror que dio Ranma-

Ambas preocupadas salieron a ver por que este había gritado y lo que miraron fue a Ranma trepado en un árbol mientras Shampoo sonreía con un gato en sus manos.

- Ni hao Ranma -saludo Shampoo-

- Sha-Sha-sha-shampoo a-aleja es-esa mon-monstruosidad de mi -dijo aterrado al ver a la gatita blanca de mechones purpuras-

- Una gatita, ¿puedo cargarla Neko -hime? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? -pregunto la pequeña muy emocionada con el pequeño animalito que Shampoo tenía en brazos-

- claro -dijo Shampoo con una linda sonrisa mientras le acomodaba al animalito en los brazos, el cual parecía muy cómodo con la pequeña-

- es mentira, es mentira, es mentira... por que tienen que gustarle los gatos -decía Ranma muy aterrado-

- Mira Aniki, verdad que es bonita -dijo Ranko la cual salto al árbol para mostrándole el gato que no dejaba de ver a Ranma-

- aaaaaaaaaah, aléjalo de mi -grito Ranma muy asustado el cual se bajo del arbol y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ambas-

- Aniki solo acaríciala poquito -gritaba Ranko corriendo tras e Ranma- ¡Vamos Aniki, solo quiero que la acaricies! -gritaba Ranko tratando de alcanzar a Ranma-

- ¡NI LOCO HARIA ESO, YA DEJAME DE SEGUIRME CON ESA COSA! -grito el aterrado pelinegro que aumentaba la velocidad-

- ¡Pero si es muy adorable y suavecita! -dijo la pequeña pelirroja que también aumento la velocidad-

En ese momento Ranma salto a un edificio esperando que la pequeña se detuviera, además allí arriba estaba a salvo ¿cierto?

- Meow -se escucho detrás de Ranma, el cual volteo la cabeza de manera lenta con el rostro petrificado del miedo-

- ¡Aaaaaah! -volvio a gritar mientras corria por los techos cercanos-

- ¡Aniki por favor, ella no te lastimara! -grito la pequeña siguiendo a Ranma por los techos-

Mientras esto pasaba las tres jovencitas estaban asombradas por las habilidades de la pequeña.

- vaya es sorprendente que tan pequeña y pueda hacer eso -dijo Ukyo-

- pequeña Ranma poder ser muy buena amazona con un buen entrenamiento -dijo Shampoo-

- es bueno ver que esos dos se llevan como verdaderos hermanos -dijo Kasumi sonriendo-

Ambos seguían corriendo y fue cuando Ukyo y Kasumi aprovecharon que Shampoo se encontraba en el lugar para hablar sobre un tema importante o para las tres, asi que ambas castañas llevaron a la amazona dentro del U -chan.

Mientras con Ranma.

- Por favor Aniki detente -gritaba Ranko con la Gatita en brazos-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA TOCAR ESA COSA! -grito alarmado-

Pero por prestarle atención a Ranko, Ranma termino estrellándose en un muro.

- Anikiiiiii, mira quiero mostrarte a… -menciono la pequeña con una sonrisa cuando miro a Ranma EN el suelo-

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -grito Ranma cuando le puso el pequeño animal en el pecho-

La gatita se acerco a Ranma para lamerle el rostro lo cual lo puso azul del miedo.

- Mira Aniki, ella te quiere -dijo sonriendo- ¿Aniki? ¿Aniki por que te dormiste? -pregunto confundida al ver a Ranma desmayado por tanto miedo-

Mientras tanto en el U-chan, Kasumi y Ukyo terminaron de explicarles de la decisión de compartir a Ranma. Al principio la amazona estaba mas que confundida ella no quería compartir a Ranma con nadie, pues la leyes amazonas dictaban que solo la mas fuerte se casaría con el hombre mas fuerte, pero después de pensarlo bien, la idea de compartir a su Airen con otras chicas no era tan mala, así que termino aceptando la propuesta así ya no tendría que pelar por el contra ellas.

- De acuerdo yo aceptar idea de compartir Airen -respondió la amazona con una gran sonrisa- pero hay algo que yo no entender ¿por que querer dejar casa Kasumi? -pregunto Shampoo con voz confundida-

- Yo también me hice esa pregunta -decía Ukyo la recordar ese tema- ¿estas segura que quieres dejar a tu propia familia? -pregunto la Kuonji mirando a la Tendo mayor-

- Mas que segura, además, lo hacemos también por el bienestar de Ranko -chan. Ranma teme que su padre la comprometa con algún millonario -dijo Kasumi con decepción por la conducta de ese hombre-

- Ese hombre jamás aprenderá -dijo la cocinera, pues ella tenía un gran resentimiento por el padre de Ranma, al ser una persona de lo más egoísta que haya existido-.

- bueno dejemos eso de lado, yo les avisare cuando vayamos a partir -declaro la Tendo mayor-

- ¿pero no crees que ese lugar es demasiado lejos? -pregunto Ukyo-

- de esos se trata Ukyo, ahí el padre de Ranma no ira pues es muy buscado por estafador -dijo la castaña Tendo-

- Ya entiendo, suena muy bien -respondio Ukyo-

- Shampoo tu abuela puede venir con nosotros si gusta -Dijo Kasumi a la Amazona-

- gracias Kasumi, yo decir a bis abuelita de esto para que nos acompañe -dijo la chica amazona-

- no tienes nada que decirme nada Shampoo -dijo apareciendo la anciana- buenas noches a todas -hablo la vieja de cabello plateado-

- Bis abuela -dijo Shampoo al ver a la anciana ahí-

- ¿abuela que hace por aquí? -pregunto Ukyo algo confundida-

- Shampoo ya había tardado mucho así que decidí darme una vuelta y buscarla… además Happi estaba por aquí y eso me daba mala espina -dijo la amazona mostrando al viejo maestro golpeado-

- yo quiero ir con ustedes, déjenme ir prometo ser bueno -lloro el viejo-

- Teshin -hime -hablo la pequeña Ranko cargando a la gatita- Aniki no despierta -menciono preocupada la pequeña pelirroja-

- no te preocupes, hay un remedio para despertarlo -Dijo Ukyo caminando fuera del local-

Una vez fuera vieron a Ranma tendido en el suelo y la Kuonji le lanzo un cubetazo de agua fría, lo cual surtió efecto esperado, el Saotome se levanto de golpe al sentir que se ahogaba.

- Aaaah esta helada -grito Ranma despertado-

- Ranma que bueno que estas bien -dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa- creo que es hora de prepararnos -menciono Kasumi-

- Tienes razón Kasumi, pero… -menciono el joven pensando que los presentes los delatarían-

- Tranquilo, nadie dirá nada -dijo la Tendo mayor calmando la paranoia del Saotome-

- Ranma yo quiero ir contigo, llévame por favor, prometo portarme bien- pedía el maestro abrazándose a la pierna de Ranma-

- quiétese viejo libidinoso, además jamás lo llevaría conmigo -decía Ranma sacudiendo su pierna-

- pero Ranma, yo soy como tu abuelito, por favor llévame -decías llorando el maestro aferrado a la pierna de Ranma-

- no lo haré y déjeme tranquilo -grito Ranma logrando que el maestro se soltara de su pierna-

- esta bien, si no me quieres llevar… tendré que obligarte -menciono el pequeño hombre mirando a Ranma-

- Oiga maestro -grito Ukyo intentando llamar la atención del viejo mostró-

- ¿eh? -menciono el viejo maestro volteando en dirección a Ukyo la cual le mostraba un sostén- UUUY que bonito -dijo el viejo saltando en dirección al sostén-

Ukyo espero al maestro con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, cuando el viejo estuvo apunto de llegar ella lo golpeo con su espátula el cual quedo pegado como chicle, después de ese incidente Shampoo agarro al viejo y lo pateo haciendo que el maestro volara por los cielos.

- bueno chicas, fue un gusto verlas pero como pueden ver - se acerco a Ranko la cual se tallaba los ojos con sus manitas- Ranko -chan tiene sueño.

- espera Kasumi, yo la llevare -menciono el Saotome cargando a la niña la cual recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su Aniki- nos veremos luego adiós -se despidió el Saotome mientras Kasumi caminaba a su lado-

Ambos regresaban a el Dojo Tendo ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa, extrañamente todo se encontraba muy tranquilo hasta que lograron escuhar las voces de Soun y Genma.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora señor Saotome? Ranma se miraba furioso -dijo preocupado el hombre-

- es algo menor Tendo, ya conoce a mi hijo, en unos días se le pasara y lo del compromiso seguirá normal, además tengo un conocido que busca esposa, tal vez este interesado en la pequeña -dijo el patriarca Saotome-

- pero Saotome, la pobre aun es muy pequeña- declaro el Tendo-

- no hay de que preocuparse, este amigo mio es muy buena gente como usted Tendo -menciono Genma-

- eso será frente a usted Saotome, pero y si es un desgraciado que solo busca la diversión -menciono el hombre del Bigote-

- no lo creo, ya tengo años de conocerlo jajajajajajaja ya vera que todo saldrá bien -declaro el Saotome-

Ante dichas palabras Ranma no lo soporto más y se fue a su habitación de manera rápida, deposito a la pequeña en un futon y comenzó a guardarlo todo. En ese momento entro Kasumi quien miro a Ranma muy molesto por las palabras de su padre, mas ella no alcanzo a oír mucho de esa platica.

- Ranma -kun ¿Qué haces? No me digas que… -pregunto sabiendo las intenciones del joven de la trenza-

- asi es, ese bastardo codicioso lo volvió a hacer, no le fue suficiente con el negocio que le robo al padre de Ukyo, no le fue suficiente cuando me intercambio por comida y ahora no le es suficiente cuando me comprometió con Akane - Declaro Ranma con mucha rabia-

- tranquilizate Ranma -kun, despertaras a Ranko -chan -dijo la castaña arropando a la pequeña-

- Kasumi tenemos que irnos de aquí hoy mismo, no pienso dejar que ese idiota se acerque a Ranko -hablo con veneno el joven Saotome-

- de acuerdo preparare mis cosas lo mas rápido posible ya regreso -dijo la castaña saliendo de la habitacion-

Ranma busco por toda la habitación y logro tomar toda su ropa, pertenencias y sobre todo el dinero que tenia por los trabajos, junto a una foto de su madre.

- prometo buscarte después, ya que ahora si nos podremos ver de frente sin el temor a la tonta promesa que me hizo firmar Genma -dijo el chico guardando la foto-

En ese momento Kasumi entro a la habitación con su maleta mirando a Ranma.

- Estoy lista -dijo mostrando una maleta-

- Igual yo, dame tu maleta… yo las llevare para que tu vayas cargando a Ranko -dijo el chico mientras la Tendo se disponía a cargar a la pequeña- 

- Ranma -kun creo que deberíamos taparla con algo, haya afuera esta muy frío y Ranko -chan se podría enfermar -dijo la castaña de manera preocupada-

Ranma tomo su futon y con eso arropo a la pequeña, Ranma tomo el equipaje y salto por la ventana para dejar las cosas fuera de la casa sin ser descubiertos. Una vez que los dejo afuera Ranma regreso por Kasumi a quien cargo de manera nupcial, lo cual causo que se sonrojara, una vez que estuvo preparado el chico salto con la castaña en brazos, mientras la castaña cargaba a Ranko.

Pasaron los minutos y nuestra pequeña familia caminaban muy felices, ya casi conseguían tener su vida propia juntos, pero todo esto quedo arruinado al ver a una castaña de cabello corto, la cual vestía una camiseta verde y unos pantalones cortos color blanco, la cual los esperaba en el muelle.

- vaya hasta que llegan -dijo la chica sorprendiendo a nuestros fugitivos-

- Nabiki -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

CONTINUARA…

Se que las cosas están avanzando rápido, pero créanme cuando les digo que todo tiene su por que. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y también espero merecer sus reviews.


End file.
